


Merthur

by TheLionsDen (Ace_Of_Joker)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, a lot of people are going to be angry with me, i just thought that my first work should be memorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Of_Joker/pseuds/TheLionsDen
Summary: 5 times + 1





	Merthur

Merthur.  
Merthur.  
Merthur.  
Merthur.  
Merthur.

+1  
Merthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! One of my BEST works!


End file.
